OC Form
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: This story is going to be filled with drama. I need at least 3 boys and 3 girls.
1. Chapter 1: OC Form

**Hey everyone! I am writing a new story that is going to be filled with drama! I need OC's and I am going to make sure I keep up with this story! I do not own House of Anubis.**

**OC FORM**

Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Roommate (Who you want them to live with):

Crush:

Personality:

Appearance:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

History: (at least one good paragraph)

Past: (events, relationships, issues)

Secrets:

Others:


	2. Chapter 2: Winners

OC Winners

**Hey guys! I need two more boys! The form is in chapter one! The girls are done. Thank you for submitting and if you didn't win, I hope you keep reading. I do not own House of Anubis! The winners are: **

**Winner one:** K drama queen

**Name:** Rebecca Jones

**Nickname:** Beca

**Gender:** Female

**Roommate:** Mara and Joy

**Crush:** Jake Chapman (OC)

**Personality:** Rebecca is sweet and kind to anyone she meets. She is rich but isn't all in your face about it. She loves to shop and dance which is her passion. She is smart. She is a typical girly girl but with a smart side. She turned punk though when her parents weren't paying attention to her. She decided to go back to being girly for her new boarding school.

**Appearance: **Rebecca has long brown hair and chestnut eyes. She has long legs and they are very tall. She is very tan.

**Likes:** Dancing, shopping, designer clothes, high heels, and reading

**Dislikes:** Sneakers, Walmart (she thinks it's a dirty store, not clean.), snakes, and heights.

**Strengths:** Dance, fashion, and smarts

**Weakness:** Having no money

**History:** Rebecca's parents always work and are never home. She misses them like crazy! She hates that they are never home and would rather not be rich if they would not work all the time!

**Past:** Her parents missed her birthday three years in a row and missed her dance recitals seven years in a row.

**Secrets:** To try and get her parents attention she turned into a punk for a couple of years. They would always yell at her, if she skipped school. She changed back to her girly way after her parents threatened that they would give her up. She decided she wanted a fresh start so she applied for the scholar ship.

**Winner 2: percutionist4LPHT**

**Name:** Allyson

**Nickname:** Ally,Lee

**Gender:** Female

**Age: **16

**Roommate:** Attic with Peyton

**Crush: **Alphie

**Personality: **Shy, sweet, kind, funny, and occasionally will pull a prank, musical

**Appearance**: Light chocolate brown hair, natural honey highlights, amber eyes (Not Ambers eye's the color of Amber's)with reddish brown flecks in them, tannish skin

**Likes:** Hanging with friends reading and being herself

**Dislikes: **Amber because she likes Alphie and Alphie likes Amber ,Joy because she's mean, and when people chew their fabric

**Strengths:** Intelligence

**Weaknesses:** Strength

**Hobbies: **reading, sports,playing instruments like piano,and guitar

**History: **Ally was a single parent child since she was 3 when her mother died, and her father was abusive so she has a lot of lives with her Aunt now in Ireland and loves her new her aunt works all year long, Ally was sent to the boarding school to live during the school it weren't for her aunt Ally would be in an orphanage all alone so she's thankful for her aunt.

**Past:** she has had an annoying boyfriend named Daniel that won't stop calling her  
Secrets: She has had a baby with her ex-boyfriend Luke and is pretending to be her cousin Maria (A/N: Sorry didn't like the father part)  
**Others:** She has severe asthma and can't really participate in many winter sports. (A/N: Didn't feel like doing diabetes sorry)

**Winner 3: Lolalove123**

**Name: **Peyton Summer Lawrence

**Age:** 16

**Roommate: **(Whoever you want). Lives in attic with Allyson

**Crush: **This could be a secret: Mick

**Personality:** Quiet, sensible, shy and secretive about her music...

**Appearance : **Blonde, wears contact lenses, wears trainers all the time. (Which maybe Amber plays around with).

**Like's:** Reading, singing secretively and writing.

**Dislikes:** Boys that are jerks, waiting, bananas and P.E (GYM).

**Strengths:** English, history, music and talking to people (Advice giver).

**Weaknesses:** Math, stage fright, secrets, doesn't like to hurt people by telling them the truth.

**History/Past:** Dad left her mom when she was two and they struggled before Peyton got a Scholarship to Anubis. Now she wants to work hard and support her mum...with a career in music, but she just doesn't know if she wants it that bad.

**Winner 1 for boys: xXAquaMangoXx**

Name: Jake Chapman

**Nicknames:** J

**Gender:** Boy

**Age:** Same age as Anubis House students  
**  
Roommate** (Who you want them to live with): Eddie, Mick and Fabian

**Crush:** Patricia, and Peyton

**Personality:** Loves Music, can play the drums. Very sweet and kind.  
**  
Appearance: **Light Brown/Black hair, cross between Fabian's and Eddie's

**Likes:** Music, Football (English and American) and Boxing

**Dislikes:** Eddie (because he is going out with Patricia)

**Strengths:** Music, Boxing and Sport

**Weaknesses:** When people talk about his past.

**Hobbies:** Boxing and Sport

**History:** (at least one good paragraph) His Parents divorced when he was 5 and was constantly going back and forth between homes, so he was never stable. He used to get in trouble a lot until he decided enough was enough. He has been to many schools and finally wants to settle down at Anubis School. Jake has a long lost brother, who he is determined to find, so he asks for Patricia's help.

**Past:** (events, relationships, issues) Never had a steady relationship so he is looking for one. Got into a massive fight a couple of months ago, so he has a couple of scars.

**Secrets:** He used to know Eddie and they have bad history of being rivals in football.

**Thank you and please remember that I need two more boys! **

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Guys

Winner 2

**Since no one gave me two more guy names I decided to create them. I do not own House of Anubis..**

Name: Josh Murphy

Nicknames:

Gender: male

Age:16 same as the others

Roommate (Who you want them to live with): Jerome and Alfie

Crush: Nina

Personality: Is a bad boy type of person. He hates school.

Appearance: Short dark brown hair with brown eyes

Likes: Skate Boarding, listening to music, and girls

Dislikes: School and girls who turn him down

Strengths: Getting what you want

Weaknesses: School

Hobbies: Skate Boarding

History: (at least one good paragraph) Josh has been failing all his classes so his parents sent him to boarding school for him to change his act. He hates his family. Josh feels like they want him to be a totally different person. He has a little brother Blake, who is twelve and he is the good child according to his parents. He also has a ten year old sister named Marisol.

Past: (events, relationships, issues) He went to Nina's old school in America. He dated her for a month until he cheated on her. They broke up because Nina caught him kissing a girl named Kelsey who was always mean to her and bullied her. He tried to win her back but she left to go to America.

Secrets: He got suspended for beating up this geek

Others: Nothing.

Name: Jason Jonson

Nicknames:Jay

Gender: Male

Age: 16 same as others

Roommate (Who you want them to live with): Jerome, Alfie, and Josh

Crush: Mara

Personality: Smart, kind, sweet and friendly

Appearance: Long brown hair and brown eyes

Likes: Reading, Social Studies, and school

Dislikes: Mean people

Strengths: Reading, Social Studies and school

Weaknesses: Math

Hobbies: Singing

History: (at least one good paragraph) He used to be very shy but when he find out people liked him for him, he became more out-going. He is a straight A student and never gets into fights with anyone. He tries to avoid them as much as possible.

Past: (events, relationships, issues) Jason sang and played guitar at his school talent show. He writes his own songs and is confident with his work. He only liked one girl before but was to scared to make a move and ask her out.

Secrets: He loves animals and he volunteered at a local dog rescue place. He loves animals and wishes to become a vet.

Others: Jason is from England and got a scholar ship

**I will try and update the first chapter either tomorrow or tonight. Hope you like it!**

**-Sammi **


	4. Chapter 4: New Story

New story:

Hey! This story is called House of Drama. I just posted it. So go check it out!

-Sammi


End file.
